UnderSalem
|date = April 8, 2019 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Work in Progress |creator = Nvis10nClassics |cocreator = Formerly EclypticAstrid15 |writer = Nvis10nClassics |artist = Nvis10nClassics |composer = None |programmer = None |spriter = None}} UnderSalem is an Alternate Universe that takes place during a time period sans Resets or any routes done by the main character Frisk in Undertale. In fact, neither Frisk nor any other human except Chara has fallen to the Underground at this time. It centers around King Asgore, as well has his royal family (including Gaster). After the terrible loss at the hands of humans, the monsters were forced to relocate Underground for the sake of refuge, however, subjects of the Underground still long to return to their once safe home. Asgore, as their ruler, too has this desire, and had pursued to make peace with the humans by means of the "Delta Treaty," which was savagely denied by the human ruler. After a while of internal suffering, Asriel and Chara decide that they would venture to make amends with the humans by displaying their bond (in hopes that humans will realize the message), but they never return home after a mob attack. Asgore and Toriel suffer from their loss, and this puts Asgore at desperation to free his kingdom and to avenge his lost loved ones. In link of this, three sisters appear to Asgore and deceptively manipulate him and his vulnerable conscience to their desire, and this pushes Asgore to turn against his kingdom and dull his internal "fluff." All of which give birth to a following Alternate Timeline. Characters Undertale Characters Asgore The major main character/protagonist. Story centers around his existence and experiences. Toriel The secondary main character. She has some influence in the plot. Asriel/Flowey/Chara Secondary main characters. Gaster Plot follow up. Moves the plot along and gains a supporting role. Added Characters * Somber: antagonist * Bravado: antagonist * Mask: antagonist Note: Must I note that an antagonist doesn't always imply that the character is the "bad guy." Rather, it can also imply that the character works against the protagonist in some way. Locations Locations are divided up into smaller sections of the original Undertale map. The monsters of each section thrive as a particular clan. This works so as to mimic the early American colonies. Undertale Locations The Ruins Monsters that thrive here are known as the Meso colony. Snowdin Monsters that thrive here are known as the Cryic colony. Waterfall Monsters that thrive here are known as the Echo colony. Hotlands Monsters that thrive here are considered as The Syndicate, but most of the time they're known as the Searic colony. The Void (I'm not sure if this area is verified, but I deem it as an original Undertale area.) Monsters that thrive here are commonly known as Amalgamates or Nonexistents. These are monsters who are pointed to as the original practicioners. Judgement Hall Though not fully living up to its name in the terms of "Hall," it can be rendered to such. The orginal Judgement hall is attached to the Judgement Arena (which is noted in "Added Locations") Added Locations Fallen Zone No, this is not the entrance to Mt. Ebott. Rather, it is the exile zone that monsters are sentenced to when judged as "Practicioners of Hate." The Wisdom Tree Where the antagonists thrive. No one knows how it got there, but it appeared suddenly. The Judgement Arena (Second part of the Judgement Sector): The Judgement Arena is the area where Monsters are judged for their crimes, and the charges are executed. No bloodshed is involved, but the name stuck to incite fear into everyday criminals. Miscellaneous * The 7 Symptoms of Hatred: These are proposed "conditions" that identify a monster as a Practitioner of Hate. These fanatic, excessive symptoms were introduced by the three sisters to manipulate Asgore, and to make their arguments seem credible. They are as follows: ** Excessive Brave Spirit: **# If a monster displayed any form of brave spirit that was beyond the normal (they were willing to go out of their way for almost anything), they were deemed as projecting a form of bravado (or masked fear). ** Excessive Advocate of Justice **# This was usually pointed towards monsters who joined together as mobs to solve their problems (such as the Searic colony), and advocated justice in any situation. However, it was linked with a form of bravado, which made it a widespread thing. ** Fanatic Kindness (also known as potential Gullibility) **# Apparently going around and wanting to tie another person's shoes out of the sole purpose of being nice was seen as excessive, and a burden on Asgore's chance to gaining freedom. However, this symptom (proposed by Mask) is one of the flaws in the sisters' arguments. ** Patience **# The sisters argued on the side of patience before to seem reliable, but as time progressed, patience became an amended trait that was added to the list of symptoms. If they sisters wanted their plan to work properly, time wasn't something they had on their hands anymore/ That quickly became applied to the monster kingdom. ** Porous Integrity **# Having a true sense of integrity can be implied to being morally strong, upright, and complete. In application to the monster subjects, having incomplete integrity towards the King was seen as an immediate shut down, and put them in automatic exile. However, it wasn't just the subjects who had to display true integrity to a superior figure. ** Lack of/Excess Perseverance **# Monsters who didn't have a will to persist in getting a job done despite trial were deemed as lazy, and not willing to work. Such monsters were usually put to work by Undyne. However, monsters who showed a fanatic spirit of perseverance were seen as a threat to higher officials (such ones such as Papyrus), and weren't put to work, but through long-going training. The sisters changed the outcomes of each input, and made it lead to an automatic exile as the consequence. ** Determination **# Determination was seen as a threat on all angles; however, it wasn't at first. After further research on Chara's SOUL before they died, Gaster had way before determined that Chara was a set clock for Doomsday, and gave a warning to Asgore. When Asgore had began changing drastically in his personality, he adopted Gaster's warning as subtle truth, viewing Chara as a threat all along. The Sisters used the research on Chara's SOUL as an advantage to gain Asgore's trust, and to shut down monsters who were determined to help Asgore change (such as Toriel), which gave them more power. Story |-|Story= * The Corridor * The Beginning * The Mystery - Nugget Chapter * A New Plan * Their Disappearance * Doomsday Countdown * Seven Years Extra Hey, . Here's some extra information if you're interested: |-|Trivia= * , did you know that UnderSalem's inspiration actually came about from two historical aspects? One being the notorius William Shakespeare's Macbeth, and the other being the historical Salem Witch Trials. * Though UnderSalem's setting exists within no routes of Frisk nor other fallen humans, the three sisters use the SOUL traits as a reference for their symptoms. * The scientist present in UnderSalem's first nugget chapter is... Oh wait. That's secret information. * The Year of Peace was marked when Monsters and Humans were in neutral standing to each other. That means that Monsters and Humans the years before, and the years after, were at political and social war with each other since the beginning. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Neutral Category:Written story